


Hand in Hand is the Only Way to Land

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: ForSinnerbeam'stwitter prompt:Ooh! How about promptis and cats? 😍
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209105
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78
Collections: FFXV Creators' Haven





	Hand in Hand is the Only Way to Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnerbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnerbeam/gifts).



Running through Cid’s empty workspace, still giddy from their successful stealth mission to the lighthouse, Noctis can’t help laughing into Prompto’s lips as they grab at each other in their scramble to the elevator. Once inside, his laughter gives way to a soft groan when Prompto shoves him against a wall, pushing his tongue into his mouth. This is definitely worth skipping lunch for, even though Ignis had been hinting at something special. Hopefully everyone will be enjoying their meal so much they won’t wonder where the two of them got off to.

At the top, Noctis pulls Prompto out the door. They don’t even stop to check out the view before he has one hand in Prompto’s hair and another running along his arm as he kisses his neck, chasing a trail of freckles. Prompto sucks in a breath when Noctis pulls his head back, then lets it out again, trembling. He’s so fucking hot—Noctis can hardly stand it. He gives one last tug to Prompto’s hair before smoothing a hand down between his shoulder blades to the small of his back to pull him closer. The other hand wanders to his ass, and Prompto makes a happy, feral little sound as he grinds into Noctis and kisses him hard, knocking their teeth together. Prompto shifts his attention to Noctis’s ear, then suddenly stops nibbling and takes a step back—a look of gleeful surprise lighting up his face. “Look behind you!” he squeaks. “Quick!”

Noctis spins on his heels just in time to glimpse a tiny, furry butt and tail, disappearing behind a stack of boxes—a kitten! 

Prompto keeps his hands resting on Noctis’s hips as they step quietly and crouch to see where the kitten has gone. In a gap between boxes of spare bulbs and who-knows-what-else, the pretty grey cat they first met at Galdin Quay is playing with two smaller versions of himself, with the same dark face and ears. A fat white cat they’ve also met hanging around Caem is splayed out on her side, nursing three more babies of all different shades. Now Noctis understands why the cats have been so demanding recently, coming up to the house at all hours, yowling for Monica’s gourmet food. Not that he’s complaining—he loves cats.

“ _OMG_ they are so _cute_! Noct!” Prompto excitedly drums Noctis’s back with his hands.

Noctis smiles. They’re _really_ cute. “Hey there,” he says, reaching out to scratch the closest kitten. The mama cat gives him a loud _‘mrow,’_ and the grey cat looks up at him, ears perked.

“Remember me?” he asks.

Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “They totally do,” he says. “They know you have the _good_ shit.”

As the grey cat walks over to them, Noctis holds out his hand. The cat rubs his head across Noctis’s knuckles. “Nice to see you too,” he says, scratching under the cat’s chin. “Bet you guys are hungry, huh?”

“I’ll go get some food.” Prompto reaches out to pet and the cat arches up into his touch and purrs, as if he understands what they’re saying. Noctis twists around to give Prompto a kiss before he runs off to the elevator.

When he returns less than 10 minutes later, he brings company.

_“Kittens!”_ Iris squeals, crouching beside Noctis to set down a bowl of fish. When her arm brushes against his, he jumps up. Whether it was intentional or not, he isn’t going to do anything that might encourage her crush—especially not after he stupidly agreed to deliver those flowers. (What was Gladio even thinking with that?)

“Here, come and see,” he says, beckoning Talcott over. Then he glances at Prompto, who’s got his fist tucked under his nose, hiding a widening smile and clearly trying not to laugh. Noctis slowly shakes his head at him. _Not funny._

Prompto takes a deep breath to get control of himself, then sits cross-legged on the floor behind Talcott and Iris. “I think these little guys need names,” he says. “Any ideas?”

Iris picks up an all-white fuzzball and declares, “This one’s Mog.”

“Perfect—looks just like a moogle! What about that guy?” He points at a funny-looking tabby with a mohawk—probably from when the mama cat was cleaning him.

“Spike?” Talcott offers.

“Yes! Spike the punk rock kitten!” Prompto laughs. 

Noctis sits down, and Prompto beams at him. The urge to kiss him is strong, but Noctis resists—they’ve been at this for a while now. Noctis bumps him with his shoulder instead. 

“Okay now, this is too easy.” Prompto points at an all-black kitten, fast asleep. “That one’s Noct Junior.”

_“Hey,”_ Noctis protests, punching his arm—not too hard, but Prompto leans away and makes his offended face anyway.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you proud of your son!?” Prompto swings his arm towards the kitten with a dramatic flourish. As if on cue, the little guy blinks his eyes open, yawns, and goes right back to sleep. Everyone bursts into laughter—even Noctis.

“Okay.” Noctis nods, brushing tears out of his eyes. “Yeah. Sure. That’s my boy, I guess.”

Prompto slaps him on the back. “Congratulations, dude!”

The kids name the two grey kittens Smoky and Caper—“for Cape Caem,” Iris explains. Then they take all five babies down to the house, with the parents following close at their heels. 

When they get there, Talcott runs ahead, shouting, “Monica! Monica! Guess what!?”

“Yes, I heard.” She leans down, opening her hands to accept Smoky from him. “I’ve already started on another batch of food.”

“Hear that, Noct?” Prompto holds the kitten in front of his face. “Only the best!”

“He’s royalty, after all,” Iris giggles.

Noctis tries to make eye contact with Prompto to give him a _look_ , but all of his attention belongs to the kitten now. He’s radiant. He seems genuinely happy, and that makes Noctis happy, even if he's being ignored for the moment. 

The cat from Galdin slinks over and rubs against Noctis’s leg. He crouches to pet him and the cat flops over, practically begging for love. “I know, buddy,” Noctis says, still gazing at his best friend as he scratches the cat’s soft, grey belly. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Crazyloststar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar) for being my cat consultant on this!
> 
> The title is a line from [The Lovecats](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UlSPiDSbxQ) by the Cure, naturally.


End file.
